


Assigned furry at beetle

by itoshi (linusspree21)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linusspree21/pseuds/itoshi
Summary: Paris' new part time heroes aren't very good at the whole secret identity thing.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Original Character(s), Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Original Character(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Original Character(s), Original Character & Original Character





	Assigned furry at beetle

**Author's Note:**

> hihi, this is a commission i did and i still have slots open if anyone is interested! im gonna be updating and posting a bit more very soon and i'll probably link a commission form somewhere.

Secret identities are important when you’re a hero. They keep you, your loved ones, and your partner safe. At least that’s what Ladybug told Siobhan when she gifted her the goat miraculous. Chat Noir, on the other hand, told her to wait at least three months and then share when she was ready. 

It seemed like good enough advice, especially after hearing about the hell Ladybug and Chat went through for literal years. A love square had much more drama than Sio wanted to deal with. She had never been so glad to know the masks couldn't change skin color. Being in love with Will was dramatic enough without being a superhero on the side.

So Sio didn't worry much. She and her partner were just meant to be part time heroes, mostly there to train and take care of things when Ladybug and the others got too caught up with adult life. It made for good relationships with civilians too, two young heroes were easier to humanize than the almost god-like status Chat and Ladybug had. 

Sio wouldn't be lying if she said talking to someone behind a mask helped with her confidence. Siobhan Graves was awkward and anxious, but La Chèvre? …..was also awkward and anxious, but with confidence. She was more assertive, could command a crowd and lead them to safety. La Chèvre made people feel safe. And Howl made her feel safe too.

Howl was quiet. Selectively mute, they told her once in stilted french. It was painfully awkward at first, the dog hero silent half the time, and hardly able to communicate the other half. But they learned fast, and Sio could be patient when she needed to be. Howl talked a lot, even if it wasn't with words. They tapped, they pointed, they signed. They barked.

(Sio knew about gaining miraculous characteristics, but wasn't this too fast?)

They trusted each other. It was odd, becoming best friends so fast while not really knowing each other. But they were best friends, Sio trusted Howl with her life and Howl trusted Sio with theirs. So waiting three months wouldn't be hard at all.

They lasted two.

Ladybug and Chat Noir weren't in the country. Siobhan knew that, Ladybug's and Chat's the only identities Sio and Howl knew for safety reasons. It was a risk, but an unavoidable one. Anxiety thrummed under her skin, the prospect of an akuma without the only adults she trusts to help.

Her frazzled thoughts were interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. Roa Maska, who'd probably be her best friend if she didn't have Howl, tapped away at her shoulder for attention. 

Roa was new, not just to the school but Paris too. The school started a foreign exchange program, a way to get more students to apply for French universities. Roa was one of the first students to apply, the only downfall being their limited knowledge of french. 

They were easy to get along with, shared enough interests that made the shrinking language barrier easier to deal with. And quiet nature aside, they were a good listener. Sio can ramble for minutes, or just make noises and not once be ignored.

And currently they didn't want to be ignored.

Siobhan snapped back to reality (oops there goes gravity), tapping Ronan's shoulder in return.

"Geem," Roa greeted her, resting their head in their hand. Their eyes had bags under them, a bit darker than usual. Sio knew she had her own to match.

"Geem," she responded, mimicking Roa's position. "When are you gonna actually sleep?"

"When are you gonna actually eat a proper meal?"

Siobhan snorted, unfortunately called out. The half eaten pack of goldfish crackers shoved in her bookbag was proof enough. She smooshed Roa's face, dragging her hand up to mess with the already messy curls of their fluffy deathhawk. The flash of too sharp canines that followed a short laugh was oddly familiar, in a fuzzy deja-vu kind of way. 

Screams tore through the barely started morning. Siobhan's focus centered on the classroom window where people could be seen scattering in all directions. The ground shook, knocking desks and people around. 

An akuma, most likely a giant of some kind. Sio eyed the door, glancing around the classroom for a clear exit. The chaos would make escape easy, but it would be better to be careful. 

It hardly seemed to matter when Roa sprinted past her, straight through the door. Guilt clawed at her throat for a moment. Siobhan knew about her friend's overwhelming anxiety. Yet almost every attack she had to leave them behind. She knew logically she was helping her friend in the long run, but it still hurt.

She sprinted out the room too, anyone who'd see would assume she went to help her friend. 

"I am helping them." She reminded herself, repeating it as she jumped out a window. The tiny alleyway she ran to was empty enough for Ziggy to fly out her purse. They shared a nod, Ziggy flying forward quickly to hug Siobhan's cheek.

"Ziggy, stampede!" 

A flash of gray light covered her. Magic danced over her body, covering her protective fabric. Hoof like boots covered up to her thighs, overlapping the black bodysuit forming around her. A white leotard wrapped around her torso, a black belt following, laden with a holster. Horns, deceptively hairpin like yet part of her skull, sprouted on either side of her head. A skin tight, black and white mask painted itself across her eyes. In her outstretched hand a long shepherd's crook materialized.

La Chèvre crouched down, leaping with enhanced legs to the top of the school. She had to work quickly. No ladybug meant no ladybug cure. She had to find the akuma and take it down with the least damage possible.

Much closer than she was comfortable with, La Chèvre spotted what appeared to be a giant….infant.

"You've gotta be kidding me.." Jumping from roof to roof, she got closer to the rampaging infant, spotting her partner crouching behind a chimney.

"Any idea why Papillion is violating child labor laws?" La Chèvre slid next to the dog hero, waiting for details.

"She wants her mom," red ears were perked and twitching, deep red points extending from fluffy pink hair. "They got seperated in the fair being prepped in town square," they pointed a few streets away where skewed decorations could be seen.

La Chèvre shuffled to the edge of the roof, looking at the scattering civilian. Logically, the mother should be the only person not running away for the Literal Giant Infant, but civilians are stupid sometimes. Many people were staying close to watch the action.

"Can you sniff out the mom?" She called back to Howl. 

"Akumas smell off, I can't tell unless I get closer."

"Hmm," La Chèvre eyed the infant, the people, and the large park across town. She turned to her partner, blue goat eyes glowing with determination.

"A puppy would cheer her up, don't you think?"

Howl pranced around the baby's feet, barking and yipping for attention. They gave the most inviting puppy dog eyes they could, the nearly completely gold eyes wide and playful. They forced their tail to wag, for all intents and purposes becoming the perfect playmate for an infant.

The countless extra hours spent as Howl on needless patrols made their act practically natural. It hardly took any effort to dash around on all fours, standing to bark and call out with soothing words. As long as the baby (unnamed because she's a whole infant) was focused on them, enticed by the funny doggy, everything would be fine.

Howl had to make an effort to keep up the care free facade. An anger they didn't know how to express sat heavy in their gut. How could Papillion take advantage of a scared child? And then a familiar sadness followed. How could Papillion take advantage of a scared child.

The park was just in sight. Wide and open enough to reduce any damage caused, but no place to dodge around when the baby's hands got too close.

It shouldn't have been a problem, Howl could smell La Chèvre behind them, carrying someone who was likely the mother. It shouldn't have been a problem, the akuma was clearly in the giant bracelet gripped in the child's formally tiny fist. It shouldn't have been a problem, but it was.

The baby, bored and tired of her losing game of chase, let out a large wail. Howl covered their ears in paint, reflexively glancing back in time to see La Chèvre stiffen and practically fall over, no doubt scared by the sudden loud noise. 

It was enough of a distraction for the baby to grab her prize. A giant clammy hand wrapped around Howl, pinning their folded arms to their chest. 

Their stomach dipped and twisted as they got lifted to be eye to eye with the infant. The baby cooed, wordlessly babbling to Howl before bonking their head with the bracelet. 

A snort that sounded more like a baa made Howl look down. At the giant's feet La Chèvre stood, a tall pretty woman a few steps behind her. The woman reaches up to her baby, her voice steady and loud.

"Come on Lottie, mommy is here now." The woman smiled, making grabby motions with her hands.

Lottie giggled, she squeezed a bit too tight around Howl when a purple mask outlined her eyes.

"No!"

La Chèvre leaped up, the same time Howl snapped their teeth around the giant bracelet. It cracked behind the strength of magic infused jaws. It wasn’t enough to free the akuma, but it was enough for La Chèvre to finish the job. Extending her crooking, it latched around the bracelet and she yanked. Lottie screamed, flailing her arms and releasing her grip. Flipping mid-air, La Chèvre slammed the bracelet down. It shattered, a dark purple butterfly fluttering out with no real direction.

With no akuma to power her, Lottie shrunk, looking less like an extra from Spy Kids and more like a tired infant. Her mother stepped forward and caught her. The little girl is hugged tight, her deserved tantrum instantly replaced with content giggles.

La Chèvre captured the butterfly with the end of her crook. When she transforms back it'll be in a jar waiting for Ladybug to purify it.

The goat hero waved off the reunited family. She wanted to check on her partner before they had to recharge and transform again. It'd be rude not to help clean up.

She turned just in time to see Howl stand up with a wince. They're using their bow as a crutch just as they’re covered in a red light. Right in front of La Chèvre, where Howl once stood, is Roa Maska.

The pair stare at each other in wide eyed shock. It's broken by Roa falling flat on their face. La Chèvre snorts.

"What are you, a furry?"

"You're literally a goat."

"This isn't about me."

Another flash of light, gray this time, and Siobhan Graves has officially failed the whole secret identity thing.

Barkk and Ziggy fly to each other, amused to no end.

"Plagg and Tikki would be proud."

Both heroes groan. 

If a week later Adrien Dupain-Cheng has an asthma attack from laughing too hard as their wife watches, it has nothing to do with Siobhan or Roa. It doesn't.


End file.
